fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix
Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix is a crossover racing game created by MGX Studios, in cooperation with Keyhole Gaming and 1-Up Inc., for Nintendo Silver, Nintendo Immerse, Nintendo Epsilon, Nintendo IC, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS Advanced. It will feature characters from Cartoon Network and Nintendo franchises, both old and new. It takes most of its cues from the Mario Kart series and Cartoon Network Racing. Gameplay Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix plays like the Mario Kart series, with some additions from Cartoon Network Racing and Cartoon Network Racing Each player chooses a character to race as, and then selects a kart pre-made for that character. (Custom karts can also be made when you pay for parts with Coins.) But this time, characters can knock each other off of their karts using shells, Bullet Bills, etc. Double Dash Mode In this mode, which is based off of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the players choose two characters: a driver and a co-driver. The driver... well, drives the kart, and the co-driver not only uses items and weapons, but also punches and kicks to help the driver stay ahead. Bike Mode This mode is basically the same as Normal Mode, but if a character falls of off his/her kart, he/she can call forth a motorbike to easily get back into the race. Conversion Mode This mode is the same as Double Dash Mode, but the driver and co-driver can split their kart in half and convert it into another vehicle, such as a dune buggy, monster truck, etc., so they can take advantage of their surroundings. For example, monster trucks are capable of getting across bumpy hills easily. Elimination Mode This mode is like Normal Mode, except when a player gets knocked off his/her kart, they are eliminated. Story Mode In this mode, you play as characters from the Cartoon Network and Nintendo franchises to stop Mandy from winning a mysteriously powerful trophy that grants the winner's wishes so she can rule the universe. Playable Characters Default Cartoon Network Nintendo Unlockable Cartoon Network Nintendo Platform-Exclusive Courses Default Unlockable Items and Weapons Banana Peel.png|'Banana Peel' TripleBananas.png|'Triple Banana Peel' 240px-SuperMushroom.png|'Mushroom' Triple Mushroom - Mario Kart 8 Wii U.png|'Triple Mushroom' Golden mushroom.jpg|'Golden Mushroom' 240px-Fire Flower NSMB2.png|'Fire Flower' Super Leaf NSMB2.png|'Super Leaf' 120px-Bullet Bill Art SMWU.png|'Bullet Bill' Green Shell NSMBU.png|'Green Shell' Red Shell.png|'Red Shell' Triple Red Shell - Mario Kart 8 Wii U.png|'Triple Red Shell' Triple Green Shells.jpg|'Triple Green Shell' Blue Shell.png|'Blue Shell' Black Shell.png|'Black Shell' Ice shelll.png|'Ice Shell' Cream Pie.jpg|'Pie' Bob-ombAl.png|'Bob-omb' Warp Star.png|'Warp Star' NKOcarina.png|'Ocarina of Time' 200px-MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|'Lightning Bolt' 240px-Power Star.png|'Invincibility Star' POW Block.jpg|'POW Block' Barrel.png|'Barrel' 398px-Poltergust 5000 (vacuum) - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Poltergust 5000' Gallery CNvsNintendoTitleScreen.png|The Wii U version title screen. CNvsNintendoStarterCSS.png|The starter Character Selection Screen. Category:MGX Studios Projects Category:Kart Racing Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Nintendo Epsilon Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Advanced Games Category:Racing Games Category:Adventure Time Games Category:TAWOG Games Category:Regular Show Games Category:Mario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:EarthBound Games Category:Mother Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:2013 Category:Zelda Games Category:Keyhole Gaming Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Nintendo Immerse Games